Falling into Destiny
by Atle Lament
Summary: Yes it's a lame title I'm not good at titling things...So this is a HarryGinny Romance story. The rating is for later scenes and Language as well as lots of violence. Spoiler warning for the 6th book. Chapter 2 is up. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or anything like that. Although it would be nice so I could set all this Harry/Ginny business right…Also I'm really hoping I do not have to put one of these at the beginning of every chapter because I WILL forget. -.-

Rated as Mature to be careful because of language and some Sexual situations including snogging and some rather naughty words and extreme violence. Might deserve a teen rating but I don't know yet so just Read and review…flame if you want, I always appreciate others views on my work but try to keep it civil…thank you and enjoy.

Character Death warning This fic is not for the feint of heart

This fic takes place shortly after the events of HBP…so if you haven't read it and don't want the details spoiled I suggest you leave now ..

So without further adieu I present to you my first fanfic: "Falling into Destiny"

Chapter 1: The Breaking point…

"Sirius…Professor I…no it's not like that…Ginny I'm sorry…Bill…wait! No! Ron…Mione run! Don't let him…STOP!" Harry Potter suddenly awoke in his bed at Number Four Privet Drive. He was drenched in a cold sweat. "Another dream…" he said to himself as he reached for his glasses. "Another…nightmare…"

Harry slipped on his glasses and stared around his room. "Maybe it's this place…" he let out a light laugh, trying to make himself feel even a little better about that dream. He thought to himself trying to recall the details. He had seen _her_ again…that women who had murdered Sirius. He had chased her and tried to cast it…"Crucio" he had shouted. He didn't hate her enough…

Then Professor Dumbledore came into view in his mind's eye. "Harry, I trust Professor Snape." He had said.

"But professor…Malfoy and Snape-"

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Sir, they're plotting something, something for him. I know it." Harry told him.

Then the scene from the top of the tower appeared. He watched as the death eaters appeared at the door. Dumbledore tried to persuade Draco. Then Snape appeared. At that moment, Harry Potter, "The Chosen One," was forced to watch helplessly as one of his last remaining father figures was killed.

Then he had reached the bottom of the steps…" I'm going to catch Snape…I'll kill that Bastard!" he thought. His thoughts were side tracked as the same curse that took Dumbledore's life now whizzed barely over the red-headed Ginny Weasley. In that moment, he nearly lost her…

He saw the funeral. "Ginny…I can't lose you. Please…you have to understand, I'm sorry…" One tear rolled down her cheek. Her _beautiful _cheek as Harry still thought. He, however, did not see this.

All of these things had already happened. Tonight was the first night that new nightmares began to come to him. These things were fantasy. They _had_ to be. The burrow had been attacked. That thing hung over the Weasly house…the dark mark. Harry had seen the wall torn apart as the Weaslys along with Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle sat around the dinner table. Bill had stood against the dark shape that entered through the hole in the wall. "Incendio!" he had said. The shape was drenched in flames and ran off howling madly, but then another voice came from the darkness outside. "Impressive blood traitor…" This voice was purely mad. Then, suddenly, there was a bright green light and a rushing sound. This mingled with the screams of the people Harry truly cared for.

Tomorrow was the day Harry was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione to discuss their plans for finding and destroying the Horcruxes. Little did Ron and Hermione know that Harry had managed to procure the remaining three Horcruxes during his time alone. It had been 2 months. Hogwarts would not be re-opening. At least not until Lord Voldemort was stopped.

The first Horcrux was Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Harry had oddly enough stumbled across it in Nocturne Alley, In Borgin and Burkes to be more precise.

He had broken in during the night time and destroyed the vanishing cabinet. From the ensuing explosion the cup had been knocked from a high shelf.

The second, the Amulet of Salazar Slytherin was found on a death eater. Harry had cornered Avery and McNair in the woods just south of little Hangelton. In his two months of searching he had barely let a moment go by without practice. His spells had reached a new degree of power. Harry hit them both with Sectumspectra and that was it.

After searching them carefully, Harry found the pendant and called for Ministry of Magic Aurors immediately. He hadn't been doing anything except depriving them of their wands but he had found much more. Avery and McNair joined Lucius Malfoy in prison. Still, Harry couldn't help but wonder who R.A.B. was. Harry had a nasty feeling that they had taken the Horcrux from R.A.B. not too long before.

As Dumbledore had suspected the third Horcrux was a possession of Ravenclaw's. The founders quill was found in the ministry of magic relic department. Surely Harry thought Voldemort must have made an idiotic mistake but, where better to hide something important than where the enemy would never look? Harry stole this quill. The ministry had enough of its own troubles no one noticed for days.

That left, the snake. Nagini… The snake couldn't be far from Voldemort. Harry would just have to cross that bridge when he came to it. After what he did to McNair and Avery this would be nothing. The most pressing matter at hand however was that dream. It was too vivid. In a few hours Harry would be leaving for the burrow to meet Ron and Hermione. "No…"he told himself. "You have to go now Harry."

With this thought, Harry Potter got dressed and for the second time in his life, disapperated, illegally.

Harry appeared on a hill with a crack. It was early morning and the sun had just recently risen. He had gotten up later than he thought. It didn't take him long to recognize this as Stoats head hill, the same hill they had taken the port key to the Quidditch world cup from. After thinking back, (it seemed like a lifetime ago) Harry got his bearings and began towards the burrow. This had been an exhausting job walking that morning in his fourth year and now he was sprinting and, of course, cursing his poor apparition skills.

A rain began to pour as he reached the bottom of the hill but by the time he was closer to the burrow it had subsided to a drizzle. As Harry rounded the last corner in his journey his eyes met a disastrous sight. The burrow was ripped cleanly in two. The kitchen was in plain sight. Pieces of the staircase were all around what was left of their garden and Harry could easily see into Ron's room.

" 'Arry!" a girls voiced cried out. Harry who had been surveying the scene with a mingled look of horror and disbelief on his face suddenly looked away from the house with his wand drawn. Fleur's sister Gabrielle stopped in her tracks, facing his wand. He lowered it and she collided with him, holding onto him around the waste. " 'arry…it was 'orrible…zees men came and zey took her." Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"They took who? Gabrielle…?" he asked forcing her to release him and falling to his knees so he would be more of her height.

"Harry zey killed Fleur…zey killed my sister…" she said through scattered sobs.

Harry blinked not entirely realizing what she had just said. Fleur? Fleur was dead?

"Zey killed Bill 'arry zey killed Bill too."

Harry stood and looked over Gabrielle. He had been so caught up in the scene of chaos he had not even noticed the other people who were there. There was Mr. Weasly standing over Mrs. Weasly who was on her knees crying over…Bill. Harry's eyes widened with shock. Bill couldn't be dead. He was Bill. Bill was too cool to die. It had always been that way. Bill was just too cool.

He broke away from Gabrielle and ran towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasly . As he did he almost didn't notice the body of Fleur sprawled shortly in front of them. He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened in shock. She was dead…dead. Gabrielle had now sat next to her sister and began to hold her hand. Harry moved to Bill.

"Molly…Molly please, you can't do anything now. Come on Molly lets go inside." Arthur Weasly said as he tried to comfort his wife. Mrs. Weasly was inconsolable. She was holding Bill and tears flowed from her face like a waterfall. It was impossible to understand her words. Harry didn't know exactly how long he stood there before Mr. Weasly noticed him. "Harry…Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was supposed to come today Mr. Weasly." Harry told him.

"Harry some bad things have happened here-"

"Who did this?" Harry interrupted him. His voice was filled with anger.

"It was some Death eaters Harry. Fenrir Greyback, well Bill took care of him. He was in werewolf form. Then, Draco Malfoy came with Bellatrix Lestrange. She killed Bill and Fleur. Then Malfoy tried to attack Hermione and Ron step-"

"Ron! Where's Ron Mr. Weasly?" Harry interrupted yet again.

"Oh-Ron's well inside what's left of the house but Harry…I wouldn't…"

Harry didn't wait for Mr. Weasly to finish. He broke into a run towards the ruins of the burrow. Ron couldn't be dead. There was _no_ way Ron Weasly could be dead. He ran into the ruins of the kitchen. Where was he? Where was he? "Harry, over here." Hermione Granger's voice came from behind the table. Harry moved it out of the way.

Hermione was sitting on the ground. She had a few scratches on her face but they appeared to be minor injuries. Ron's head was on her lap. He _did_ have very serious wounds. Ron's chest had appeared to have been ripped open by some sort of blade. Harry recognized these wounds. He looked at Hermione. "Sectumspectra?" She nodded to confirm his suspicions. Hermione had stopped the bleeding with a spell but she couldn't heal the wound. It was too deep for her . It was too advanced. "Harry…" Ron said.

"Oh Ron! You're awake!" said Hermione and Harry noticed she was crying.

"Harry, He called her a mudblood. I couldn't let that go could I mate? I think I'll take another nap now…thanks Mione." Ron finished. He closed his eyes and dozed off again.

"He protected me Harry…" Hermione said, brushing Ron's hair out of his eyes.

"Has anyone-" Harry started.

"Gone for help?" Hermione finished his question for him. "Yes Fred and George left a few minutes ago." Suddenly there were a couple of cracking noises and the Weasly twins were beside them. Their faces were grim. Seconds later there were two more cracks and two Ministry of Magic officials appeared. "Oh my!" the first said.

"We've got to get him to St. Mungo's immediately." The next said quickly.

"It's alright now miss…we've got him." They told Hermione. She was reluctant to let him go but they were M.O.M officials after all. When they both had him, the familiar cracking noise happened again and they were gone.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked her. " Harry…They attacked… Greyback and Malfoy and Bellatrix. Malfoy had me against a wall and he said he was going to kill me. He said he had waited for it forever. Then Ron stepped in between us and hit him with the Bat Bogey Hex. Well, he must have taken lessons from Ginny because it was amazing. Malfoy hit him with that spell and disapperated. Bellatrix thought they had lost and she left as well. But Harry she took-"

Then, it occurred to Harry. Ginny…Where was Ginny? He hadn't seen her but she had been on his mind since he had woke from that dream. "Hermione where's Ginny?" Harry interrupted her.

"They took her, Harry. Bellatrix took her and Disapperated." Hermione told him.

"No…" Harry said. "Where the hell could she have gone!"

"Harry, we don't know." Hermione told him.

"Actually…" George chimed in. Fred stomped on his foot. "No Fred. He needs to know. Harry has feelings for Gin…you can tell, look at him"

"Where is she?" Harry said facing George.

"Well it's just a hunch but, You-Know-Who moved his headquarters to Azkaban early this morning. If she's with them, she'll be there won't she?" He said.

"I'm going to Azkaban." Harry said forcefully as he stood up. Harry Potter didn't hear Hermione and the twins trying to convince him not to go. He walked outside. The images rushed through his head. Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Bill and Fleur…they were all dead because of _him_. Now Voldemort had taken Ginny. This was it. This was the Breaking Point. Harry stepped over the charred, burnt corpse of Fenrir Greyback. If they hurt her, he would kill every last Death Eater.

Harry let out a scream. He pulled the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff relics from his pockets. He tossed the pendant, quill and cup onto the ground. Then, raising his wand above them Harry screamed, "REDUCTO!" There was a great BANG, and Dust and rock engulfed Harry. Everyone, even Mrs. Weasly was watching him now. When the dust had cleared a crater lay at his feet. Three of Lord Voldemort's remaining Horcruxes were now no more. So this was the power of _Hate._ Hermione rushed up behind him but stopped a few feet away. "Harry were those the Horcruxes?" He didn't answer her.

"I'll be back with her Hermione, and this will be over." He said. For the third time in his life Harry Potter disapperated illegally. This was the power of Hate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…yes I'm sorry that I killed Bill but that's how my story is going to happen. So I'm apologizing to the Bill and Fleur fans. Overall I hope you liked it please send your Reviews I love to hear from other people.! Oh and chapter one wasn't exactly my best work ever…so bear with me chapter two will be longer I promise. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

Disclaimer: W00t…I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters or anything official so people can't sue me for writing about it! .

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed chapter one. Now it's time for us to continue the twisted little story in Atle's head woohoo. Just as an author's note I am now beginning and it is 3:41 AM.

"Falling into Destiny"

Chapter Two: Realization

Ginerva Molly Weasley. Harry found it odd but that girl had been the object of his affections for so long that she was all he could think of. This wouldn't be the first time Harry Potter had saved her. He kept telling himself over and over. "This is just another rescue…" But was it?

CRACK! Harry Potter appeared on the shore of an island. Above him was the wizard prison, Azkaban. Within those walls countless people had died. Some were guilty, others were not. Harry thought of Sirius and his anger rose even further. It was her. Bellatrix Lestrange had taken Sirius from Harry, and now she was trying to take Ginny.

As Harry walked towards the prison a funny thought occurred to him. Azkaban at first glance did not seem particularly foreboding. In fact, from the outside, it rather resembled just a castle wall. Harry however knew what lay inside. Nothing but Darkness…but in the middle of that darkness there is a light. "A rather attractive light." Harry thought as Ginny Weasley's smiling face swam in front of him. Harry suddenly realized he was at the front gate. "This is rather odd…" he said, "It's not even locked, no enchantments or anything." He noted to himself upon further inspection of the door itself. Harry pulled out his wand and pushed the door open.

Inside this door was a courtyard and in the middle was a fountain. Harry winced at the fountain however, because issuing from it was blood. In the middle of the fountain was a tree. It was dead of course. No normal tree could survive off of blood. Harry wasn't sure if this was a new acquisition that had been made since Voldemort got here but he shuddered. He looked away from the fountain and shuddered again. "That's odd." He said to himself. "Why is my body shivering like this?" It was becoming uncontrollable.

It was suddenly very cold and as Harry looked over his shoulders he saw that the fountain of blood was freezing. Then he understood as if someone had clicked a light switch in his brain. It was Dementors. Harry looked straight up. Hundreds of black hooded figures were descending upon him. Harry's eyes went wide and he held up his wand.

"Come on Harry, the happiest thought you can think of." He told himself. "Think of getting out of here with Ginny." Harry saw her face in his head. She was smiling. She kissed him. "No, I'm not her boyfriend anymore…" he told himself regretfully. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted.

An enormous white stag erupted from Harry's wand tip and began to rip the dementors apart. Harry gaped at it. Never before had his patronus physically harmed the Dementors. Was this part of his new powers from his training? Some of the dementors began to flee helpless before the white stag." Too easy." He said to himself. All of a sudden Harry's mind became cloudy. His scar suddenly began to hurt very badly. It was a white hot searing pain. Then Harry saw her. A picture appeared in his head. Ginny was hanging from a wall by chains. She was crying. On her leg was a large gash. "What is this?" he suddenly said. "What the hell is this!" Suddenly the dementors were all around him, blocking out all light. Harry's patronus faded. "No…it can't end like this…" he muttered breathlessly. Harry passed out.

Harry awoke to something being forced in his mouth. It tasted of…chocolate? He suddenly felt very warm and the dementor's freezing cold was lifted. "My Wand!" he thought. "Where the hell is my wand?" He saw it! It was on that table. His vision was slowly returning to normal and adjusting to the dim light of this room. Harry made a grab for it. His hand wouldn't move. He tried again…nothing. Maybe he could walk to it. His legs also wouldn't budge. Harry looked at his arms. He was chained.

Somewhere to his right he could hear noises. Someone was moving. Who was it?

Harry strained to turn his head far enough but it was no good. He couldn't make out who it was. Harry gave up and looked straight across from him. He gasped. Ginny was hanging from the wall. It was just like that image he had seen in his mind. She was wearing a muggle t-shirt. It was solid grey and she also had on black jeans. Ginny had rather taken an interest in muggles too. However, unlike her father she was only interested in the clothes.

Ginny was chained in the same fashion as Harry. He suddenly noticed that they were wearing the same thing. True it was an odd thought for the moment but he suddenly felt a little odd and maybe girlish. After all a _girl_ was wearing the same thing as him.

Ginny's hair was matted to her forehead by blood. Then Harry looked at her leg. There was a large cut through her jeans that extended into her leg. The cut did not seem very serious though. There was little bleeding.

The person was approaching from the right. "Glad that you're awake boy!" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice spat at him. "It's about time you came for your girlfriend…" Harry felt a swoop of anger.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore…Why did you take her?" Harry asked.

"Boy whether you broke off your little fling is irrelevant to me. The point is you came."

_Little fling?_ Harry felt slightly indignant. They had much more than a little fling. Harry was in love with her. It wasn't some stupid crush…

"The Dark Lord has asked me to prepare a little show for you Potter." Bella said menacingly. She walked towards Ginny and smiled at Harry. "Wake up you little wench!" she shouted and slapped Ginny across the face. Ginny's eyes snapped open. A tear ran down her cheek. She was scared…very scared. There was Harry's anger again.

"You Bitch!" Harry shouted. "Don't ever touch her again!"

"But I thought she wasn't your girlfriend anymore Potter…" Bella said with a laugh. "I thought she didn't matter."

"H-Harry…" Ginny mumbled. Tears were leaking down the side of her cheek. She looked at Harry with her eyes begging him for help.

"Silence!" Bellatrix shouted again. He hand landed on Ginny's face once more.

"No!" he shouted again.

"One more word Potter, One more single word and she will die." Bella told him in her most venomous voice. Harry suppressed himself. Why Ginny?

"And now," Bella continued, "A little fun I think…a little appetizer of what you will experience at the hand of my master shortly Harry Potter." Bellatrix turned her wand on Ginny. Harry's thoughts once again echoed "No!"

"Crucio!" she said. Ginny screamed. She screamed and writhed as much as she could in her chains. "Please stop…please stop." She was saying. "Harry! Help me! please!" she screamed. "Make it stop Harry!"

"Do you see Harry Potter? Now do you know what true helplessness is?" Bellatrix shouted over Ginny's wailing. "Look at her face Potter! You can do nothing for her!" She laughed.

"Ginny…I…no…I've got to stop her!" Harry shut his eyes tight. He felt a surge of helplessness. "She killed Sirius," he thought, "And now she wants Ginny…I'll _kill _her!" The chains holding him to the wall exploded. Ginny stopped screaming. The room was filled with dust. Bellatrix looked for him but the dust obscured her vision. Then she saw his figure start to appear through the dust and rubble. She gasped. Harry Potter was emanating the same kind of aura of power as Albus Dumbledore had that night at the MOM during Harry's fifth year. Only this aura was different somehow.

"What is this?" Bellatrix said.

Harry held out his hand towards the table where his wand was. "Accio…" he said. The wand leapt to him. Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix who was still stunned by what had happened. "And now, you feel true helplessness!" he yelled at her. "Crucio!"

Bellatrix Lestrange hit the ground screaming. This pain was far more intense than any that even the Dark Lord was capable of producing. She was dying. She wished for nothing but death but this boy held her here. She screamed and rolled all over the floor.

"Harry! No!" Ginny screamed. Harry's eyes went wide and he lowered his wand.

"If you use it your only as bad as they are Harry…I don't want to see you like that…ever…" she said. Harry looked at her.

"Ginny…I,"

"Never, Harry…never…" she said again. Harry suddenly turned his wand on Bellatrix again. She was crawling for her wand which she had dropped when Harry attacked. "Incendio!" A ball of flame leapt from Harry's wand. It incinerated her wand.

She was on her feet and out of the door in seconds.

Harry rushed to Ginny. "Alohamora…" he said and her chains fell to the ground. She couldn't stand so Harry caught her and sat on the ground with her head in his lap.

"It's good to see you Harry…" she said smiling.

"It's good to see you too Ginny…" he replied breaking out into a grin.

A strained and slightly pouty look came over her face suddenly and she blushed furiously. "Oh…Harry you don't have to baby me like this…"she said as she sat up. Never had Harry seen someone recover from that curse that quickly. "Harry…when Bellatrix said you didn't care for me anymore…"

"No…Ginny that was a lie…" He hesitated for just a moment. His mind was screaming at him to just tell her. "I love you…" he said these words so suddenly that they felt as if they had slipped out. He didn't feel that the word love should be tossed around and as a result this was the first time he had ever said it to anyone.

"Harry…I love you too." She told him as tears began to fall down her face again. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Harry didn't even try to resist. Sure he had broken their relationship off but he still cared for her. He felt so stupid for ever doing that. He was in heaven again. Memories of their time together at Hogwarts began to flood back to him. Harry kissed her back. After what seemed like an eternity they broke apart.

"So….Ginny does this mean we're dating again…?" Harry asked her with a grin.

"As far as I'm concerned Harry, we never stopped dating." She answered him. Somehow Harry had figured that was the case. Harry grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Ouch…Harry, be careful….I'm all achy…" she said with the smallest hint of a whine in her voice.

"Oh sorry about that…" Harry told her quickly.

"It's alright I'll be fine…well my leg-"

"This is cute…" a voice suddenly said from behind them. Harry stood and whirled around. He had been so absorbed in his reunion with Ginny he had forgotten that he was now in Lord Voldemort's headquarters. "Expelliarmus!" Lucius Malfoy shouted as Harry faced him. Harry's wand was flung from his hand and landed near the wall on the far side of the room. "Well now….I never expected this…Not even when Draco told me." He said with an air of relaxation about him. "The famous Harry Potter dating a worthless, poor, blood traitor…my…this is unexpected."

"Shut up." Harry told him as he stepped in between Malfoy and Ginny.

"You're quite brave for being un-armed boy." Lucius said maliciously. "I guess that's something that'll need to be beat out of you. Both I and the Dark Lord are far more powerful than you could ever hope to be." Harry scowled heavily at him. He wished he had his wand now. He could have Lucius Malfoy rolling on the ground just like Bellatrix Lestrange. "I'm utterly baffled that you would come here Potter. Not for _that_." He continued, throwing Ginny a sideways glance. "Even the 'chosen' one might be in a little over his head attacking the Dark Lord's home by himself."

Harry clenched his fists. "You're greatly underestimating what I am capable of."

He said through gritted teeth.

"Am I Potter? What can you do without a wand?" he said with a laugh. Harry proceeded to show Lucius Malfoy exactly what he could do without a wand. Harry lunged forward and his fist connected with Lucius Malfoy's face. Malfoy stumbled backwards. "How dare you Pot-"Harry's fist connected with the other side of his face.

Harry felt blood hit his own face as Malfoy's nose was half crushed. Lucius Malfoy lifted up his wand to attack but at the moment he did this Harry's hand slammed into his jaw once more.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ginny shouted. She had managed to limp to the table on which her wand was being held. Malfoy went completely rigid as he started to fall forward. Harry caught him and held his head up.

"Pathetic," he said with a smirk, "I expected more from a Death Eater." Malfoy's facial expression was regretful, maybe even fearful. Harry pushed Malfoy's head down as he raised his knee up at the same time. They connected with each other with a loud crack and Harry let his opponent fall to the ground.

Harry didn't waste any time grabbing his wand again. He had made the mistake of letting his guard down before but it wouldn't happen again. "Ginny…come here quick…" Harry said. Ginny hurried forward with Harry's wand in hand. She handed it to him. "Hold on to me…get as close as you can and don't let go." He told her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and pressed up against him. "That close enough Potter?" she said while smiling mischievously. Harry was utterly amazed that she thought to flirt with him now of all times. Then again boys can't honestly ever hope to understand what goes on inside a girl's brain. "It'll have to do I suppose…" Harry said with a smirk "Now hold on!" CRACK

CRACK Harry appeared inside the ruined kitchen of the burrow. Ginny's lips were once again pressed against his. Once again Harry was amazed at how females could focus on random things like that during stressful situations like apparition. "Well, I haven't seen her in two months and I just saved her life…" he thought. "I suppose I owe her." Besides, Harry wasn't complaining anyway.

"Harry! Ginny! Oh!" Hermione's voice cried out. Hermione had suddenly turned around and faced the wall. Harry and Ginny broke apart faster than the golden snitch could move. "Hey Hermione…" Harry said, a broad grin bursting across his face as his cheeks flushed temporarily red. "Hi Mione…" Ginny said. Her face had turned as scarlet as a howler.

"Are you two done?" Hermione said half indignantly.

"No." said Ginny. Hermione turned back around and scowled at her.

"I was only joking Hermione." She said.

"Ginny this isn't the time for jokes." Hermione began. "Your brother and his fiancé are dead Ginny. They-" Hermione cut herself off.Ginny's face was looking towards the ground. A tear hit the charred wooden floor. "Ginny I didn't mean to-"

"Hermione if we can't be happy in times like these than there is no hope…If we have no hope then we have nothing worth living for…I'd rather be dead than miserable…Bill used to tell me that." Ginny looked back up, wiping her eyes at the same time. "So I choose to be happy…It's what he would've wanted." She finished.

She grabbed hold of Harry's hands lacing her fingers in between his.

"Hermione, "Harry began, "Where is everyone?"

"We're all up at St. Mungo's" she told him. "The whole lot including Tonks and Professor Lupin." She answered him. "We've been apparating here every two hours since you were gone Harry…"

"Two hours? I can't have been that long can I?"

"Harry you've been gone for two days!" We were planning a full scale assault on Azkaban! And we have to get you to St. Mungo's so they'll know you're safe c'mon! We'll be apparating of course." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Hold on tight…" Ginny's grip became more firm. CRACK

CRACK Harry, Hermione, and Ginny appeared in the entrance hall of St. Mungo's Hospital. Ginny looked around with a frown. "Place isn't very friendly now is it?" she said. Harry glanced at her. In all honesty this place didn't look friendly at all. It kind of reminded him of what he'd imagine Durmstrang to be like. It seemed rather dark and seeing as there were no entrance doors, cut off from the world. The was an older witch who reminded Harry very much of professor McGonagall. She had a curt look on her face as they approached her desk?

"Visitors?" she asked them appraisingly.

"Well why else would we come here?" asked Ginny rudely.

"Yes!" Hermione said, cutting off Ginny before she could continue. "Ronald Weasley's room please." Harry snorted trying to hold in a laugh. It was funny to hear him called "Ronald." Hermione glared at him. Then she saw what exactly he was laughing at. Ginny was making a very funny face at the witch who was now looking through the roster. Hermione now had to stifle a laugh as well.

"Ronald Weasley is in room 279…please step into the designated apparition area." She told them pointing to a glowing spot of ground to the left of her desk. Harry moved towards it curiously. What was a designated apparition area? As soon as he stepped on it he became suddenly aware of what precisely a designated apparition area was. He also became suddenly aware of the pain on his face from falling onto the ground. And as if that weren't enough he also suddenly became aware of what it felt like to have two young women standing on his back.

"Please…get off me…" he said gasping for air. Hermione and Ginny suddenly jumped, startled by Harry. They hadn't known he was there.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" Harry said.

"Hermione leapt off of him immediately. Ginny followed suit. She bent down next to Harry. "Are you ok dear?" she asked.

"Did you just call me dear?" Harry said inquisitively. Ginny flushed and stood up.

"No…" she said slightly embarrassed. Hermione was giggling.

"Ginny you sounded like your mum for a second." She said though her scattered laughing. Ginny turned scarlet again.

"Did not!" she said in her most immature tone. Harry was now standing and brushing himself off.

"Shall we go see Ron then?" he asked them.

"Oh…right…"they both said in unison. Together Harry, Ginny, and Hermione walked through the doors of room 279.

Ron's room was surprisingly big. There were several very comfortable looking chairs lined up along the outer wall. Ron's bed was in the middle of his room. Upon the door's opening everyone in the room turned around and boy, was there a lot of people here. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now left Ron's bedside and ran towards them.

"Ginny! Thank goodness you're alright! Thank goodness! I thought I'd lost you!" Mrs. Weasley was saying through her tears.

"Mum…you're embarrassing me…not in front of-"

"Harry! You saved her! I can't thank you enough!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into the hug she still had Ginny wrapped in and their noses brushed together. Harry saw her grin sheepishly before her mother released the pair of them.

"Not in front of who dear?" Mrs. Weasley said with a questioning glance at her.

"Oh it's nothing…" Ginny said blushing furiously for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Mr. Weasley greeted Ginny with a hug and Harry and Hermione both with a handshake. "Thank you Harry…Thank you…" he said quietly.

"It was nothing really." Harry said embarrassed. "Ginny's one of my best friends I couldn't just leave her there."

"Well played mate." Fred told him as he got up from a chair behind Ron's bed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left them and the twins. "Thanks…Oh hi there Ginny, good to see you back."

"OW!" Ron yelled from his bed. "George! If you poke me one more time!"

"I'm not poking you, you git." George said angrily. "Now quit accusing me. Harry couldn't honestly see how George could be poking Ron. His chair was at least a good 5 feet away from Ron's bed. George gave Ginny a wave. "So what took you two so long? You know what? Maybe I don't want to know."

Harry's face turned just slightly red. He was starting to control this better. He looked at Ginny quickly. She shot him the _I haven't said anything about us look _and looked back at the twins appraisingly.

"How did you find out we ever dated in the first place?" Ginny asked them in a whisper.

"Well Ron talks a lot when he's confined to a bed…" George said matter of factly and I figured you two must have gotten back together by the way your looking at each other. Oh and Ginny, in case you haven't notice your resting your head on his shoulder." George said smirking.

And indeed neither Harry nor Ginny had in fact noticed that Ginny's head was rested on Harry's left shoulder and she was gripping his arm firmly. She scowled at the fact that she had been caught without even realizing it. Harry quickly changed the subject.

"So how's the shop coming?" Harry asked Fred.

"Good actually, we've been developing all sorts of new products while stuck in this room watchin Ron." He told him with a grin. "We've actually got a new glue that sticks you to the person in the room your most compatible with. It still has a few bugs though…keeps sticking poor George to Won-Won over there." Harry and Ginny glanced at each other while holding in a laugh.

"Why you calling him Won-Won Fred?" Harry asked with a massive grin.

"Actually it's a name George came up with as a joke during the hours he was stuck to Ron. Why? Have you heard it before?" Fred asked him curiously. Before Harry could answer Tonks had ran over.

"Harry you really shouldn't put yourself in danger like that-oh" she said spotting Ginny gripping Harry's arm. "I see what this is." She said grinning. Harry couldn't help but be distracted by her Neon pink hair. "I knew you two had a thing for each other, I knew it." Ginny blushed profusely again. She didn't know what was going on with her lately. Normally her blush control was top notch. She'd do her best to keep it under control for now. It was starting to get ridiculous.

"Just like you and Lupin then Tonks?" Harry asked with another grin. Tonks merely smiled and left them with the twins again.

"You'd better go say hi to mad-eye and Lupin Harry." Fred told him.

"Alright then, I'll be back later." He told them. Harry walked over to where Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were. Ginny had released his arm now.

"Harry…"Lupin said warmly. "I see you managed to rescue Ginny just fine then?"

"Well she had a cut on her leg but-" Harry turned to look at Ginny. Her leg was healed. "Ginny how did your leg-"

"Oh the doors here are bewitched to heal minor injuries Harry." She told him. Harry, for the first time in a while, was amazed at his ignorance of certain things in the wizarding world again. Lupin smiled at him.

"Never doubted your abilities for a second Harry although I must admit, Alastor here wasn't thrilled by the fact that you went alone by yourself." Lupin told him in a whisper.

"What's that you're talking about Remus?" came a growling voice from behind Lupin.

Mad-Eye-Moody now limped towards Harry, Ginny, and Lupin. "Oh, Potter….your back. I'm surprised. You should never run off to fight dark wizards on your own like that. They'll have no pity on you. Should've had an entire team to attempt a rescue like that. Constant Vigilance Potter! How do you know she's not a Dark Wizard in disguise Potter? Constant Vigilance!"

"She's not a death eater sir." Harry said while stifling a laugh. He looked at Ginny. "How could something so beautiful be a death eater?" he thought to himself. He suddenly felt cheesy with this thought but that's what love can do to you. Mad-Eye had limped off with a clunking noise on every other step. "Professor Lupin?" Harry began.

"Harry I'm not your teacher anymore, you don't have to call me professor." Hr told him quickly.

"Well I don't really know what else to call you sir…" Harry told him. "Where are we supposed to sleep? I'm very tired…"

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed from his bed. "Damnit George stop that!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You did too! You're poking me!"

"Well, Harry you can sleep in one of the chairs around here…They're very comfortable. I'll vouch for them." Lupin told him. "You might want to visit Ron though….He's been worried out of his mind about you two."

"Right. I'll do that then." Harry said. He gave Lupin a wave and proceeded to Ron's bedside with Ginny close behind. Ron was rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey there Harry…" he said with relative effort. "Long time no see mate. Glad you saved her." He smiled at Ginny which she took as her welcome back. Harry smiled back.

"Glad to see you too Ron." Harry said. "You did a bang-up job of protecting Hermione."

Ron smiled. "Yeah, Well, I couldn't let Malfoy get away with what he said." Ron looked over at Hermione. She was in discussion with his parents. "Besides she's well worth the pain." Ginny let out a long Awwwwwwwww. She ran off across the room to go do something.

"Well I'm beat mate I'm gonna go to sleep." Harry told him through a yawn.

"Alright then," Ron said brightly, "I'll see you in the morning then…Oh by the way are you and Ginny?"

"Back together? Yea." Harry said smiling.

"Ah. That's good to hear mate. She's been missing you like crazy all summer. I'd rather it be you than anyone else anyway." Ron told him smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ron." Harry told him.

After bidding everyone else a good night Harry approached the twins who were bent over some parchment in their seats behind Ron's bed. He bent down next to George.

"What you guys working on?" Harry asked them curiously.

"It's these new extendable wands we've been working on." Fred told him. "Pretty genius if I do say so myself."

"You see Harry," George began explaining to him, "You can unscrew the handle and hide it somewhere. Like in a bag or something. Then you say the incantation and it extends until it hits something. After it makes contact it disappears and reappears wherever the tip is. And it drops back to its original size."

Harry suddenly realized what had been poking Ron in the back of the head this whole time. "Pure genius." Harry told the twins. They beamed at him. "Well I'm off to bed…Goodnight." He told them. They both told him the same and he walked off towards the chair Ginny was in. "Hey there beautiful." He told her quietly. This caused her to blush furiously once more.

"Hi." She told him and giggled a little. "Harry I thought that maybe you'd like to sleep here with me?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Of course!" he whispered. "What's the occasion?"

"I just want to cuddle up with you before tomorrow." She said.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I heard them planning an attack on Azkaban…You'll probably be going with them." She said. "But I'm not worried, you'll be fine." She told him with sparkles in her eyes. "Now will you get over here and snuggle with me?" she said playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said. He climbed into the chair which Ginny had decked out with every pillow she could find. It was cramped but comfortable. He and Ginny (who was dressed in her PJs, Light blue T-shirt and PJ pants) were pressed up against each other in between the mass of pillows. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"It's good to have you back Harry…" she said before falling off into sleep almost immediately. Her head was on his shoulder again. Harry sat there awake for a long time. He would have to fight Voldemort tomorrow. He silently vowed to himself to end it all tomorrow. It would be the final battle. He finally realized his destiny. He was supposed to kill Lord Voldemort and then spend the rest of his life with Ginny Weasley. "Well the second part doesn't sound that bad." Harry thought to himself. He felt Ginny's breath on his neck. He glanced down at her. He could _definitely _spend the rest of his life with her. "It's not so bad, Destiny." Harry thought to himself. He had realized his and he could get used to it very easily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it! . I promised it would be longer so there you go. Chapter 3 is on its way as well. It may or may not be a little shorter than this one. I'll just have to see where the writing takes me. Now the story is warming up a little bit. I feel better lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I love you guys! Please keep reviewing and I post as soon as my chapters are done so the next one should be up within a few days. Glad everyone enjoyed. Keep reading and reviewing! I love to hear from you guys. .


End file.
